


Baby it's cold outside

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Dan needs to leave, but it's cold out.





	

Dan shook his head, trying to wiggle out of Arin’s grasp, “I really can’t stay. You know that.”

“But Dan,” Arin whined, pulling the thinner man into his lap. Dan let out a yelp as Arin nuzzled Dan, “It’s cold out.”

Dan narrowed his eyes, “It’s only like 50 out. What are you talking about?”

Arin huffed, “You grew up with the snow. It’s cold to me.”

Dan sighed before Arin finally released him. He stood before moving to grab his jacket. Dan turned and smiled at Arin, “It’s been really nice to spend an evening with you, but I really should be getting back to my own place. Barry might get suspicious.”

Arin frowned, “Can I get a kiss before you leave?”

Dan rolled his eyes, smile still splayed on his face. He leaned down and gave Arin a quick before righting himself. “Happy?”

Arin pulled the blanket around his shoulders, “Yes.” Arin watched Dan slip his second shoe on before calling out to him again, “Drink some hot cider. It’s cold out.”

“Fine.” Fully ready to embrace the chilling 50 degrees, Dan grabbed his mug of hot cider, downing the rest in one gulp. He stared at the bottom of the cup, frowning. He looked up to Arin, “I forgot we spiked it. Shit.”

Arin laughed. “Now you gotta stay. You can’t drive home.” Arin moved his arm out, creating a Dan-sized hole with the blanket.

“Arin, babe, I love you. You know that, but I really need to go. I’ll get a cab or something.”

Arin pouted before whipping out his ultimate weapon, his puppy dog eyes. “But it’s cold outside. Why don’t you keep me warm?”

Dan tried to look angry, but he crumbled under the stare. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket before climbing into Arin’s lap. “I guess it is cold outside.”


End file.
